winx_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Specialists
Specialists *'Sky' (Season 1–present): He has medium blonde hair and became the king of Eraklyon in the first movie, Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom. Because he is in love with Bloom, he refuses to marry Diaspro, the girl of his parents' choice, because of this his(Sky)father has taken a bit of a disliking to Bloom in the first few series but has seemed to have gotten over it, though he still has a bit of bitterness towards Bloom, much to Sky's' dismay. He is Brandon's best friend and also Bloom's fiancée. He is currently voiced by Matt Shively in the Nickelodeon dub. *'Brandon' (Season 1–present): He is a great swordsman and ladies' man. He has short brown hair with a very long fringe. He and Stella developed a romantic interest between each other throughout the series. He and Sky are the strongest of the group and among the best students at Red Fountain. He is best friends with Sky and is Stella's boyfriend. In season 1 he pretended to be Sky in order to experience living the life of royalty and because Yosinote tried in the past to capture the prince & usurp the throne; this name-swapping caused an extreme amount of confusion. He is currently voiced by Adam Gregory in the Nickelodeon dub. *'Riven' (Season 1–present): A lone wolf, very competitive, really easy to get jealous but good at sports, he is also very stubborn. He has short, spiked, raspberry colored hair. His mother left him in his young age and so he is wary of women in general. He is Musa's boyfriend, and although the couple occasionally have some flaws in their relationship, their relationship has been improving and blossoming by the end of the fourth season. At first, Riven had a connection with Cloud Tower because he was controlled under a spell which Darcy cast on him, until the witches realized they did not need him anymore and locked him up. Luckily, he escaped and rejoined the good guys. His weapon of choice is either a reddish purple phantosaber or a meteor hammer. Riven is Musa's boyfriend and Nabu's best friend. He is currently voiced by Sam Riegel in the Nickelodeon dub. *'Timmy' (Season 1–present): Timmy is a lanky boy with light brown-orange hair, wears glasses, and is tall and slender. He has small, hazel eyes and medium skin tone. He comes from a family of reputed scientists from Magix. He loves technology, and flying ships from Red Fountain. His aptitude for technology makes him the perfect boyfriend for Tecna. He is sweet, but shy, even seeming cowardly at times. In Season 2, he is so bashful that it interferes with him telling Tecna how he feels about her. He loves Tecna but he can't tell her that. He is the least skilled of the Specialists in terms of combat but an expect when technological methods are required. He is currently voiced by in Charlie Schlatter the Nickelodeon dub. *'Helia' (Season 2–present): An artistic student, he is a great pilot and a pacifist. Helia is a nephew of the headmaster of Red Fountain, Saladin. He has long blue-black hair tied into a loose ponytail in the second and third season but cuts it to short spiky fringes in the fourth season. He is also very romantic and shy about directly speaking about his feelings. He is very good at using his laser string glove and tries to help everyone with it. He was a top student in Red Fountain in his first year until he decided to quit and study art at another school. He came back for his second year at Red Fountain and joined Sky's squad. Helia is the oldest of all the boys because he would have been in his third year at the start of the first season had he not dropped out to go to art school. Both Helia and Flora love nature and cannot bear to see someone harm it. Helia is best friends with Timmy and is Flora's boyfriend. He is currently voiced by David Faustino in the Nickelodeon dub. *'Nabu' (Season 3-4; recurring in 5): A man and wizard of nobility born in Andros the same planet Aisha is from. He is engaged to Aisha and secretly left his home planet under the identity of "Ophir" to discover who his would-be wife was and find out what she was truly like. The Winx and the Specialists thought that he was a spy for Valtor. He saved the team on multiple occasions and helped defeat Valtor. He gained Aisha's trust and love. He also joined the group on Earth in the fourth season. He uses a magic staff as a weapon. Nabu has very long dark reddish brown hair, often braided or tied. Like Aisha, he is also African-American in appearance, although his skintone is fairer. Nabu sacrifices himself to save the Earth fairy kingdom of Tir-Nan-Og, and goes into a coma-like state. Morgana says she will 'look after Nabu,' which hopefully means he will return later on in the series. Aisha then transformed him to a flower and returned him home. Even though he is not a Specialist, he is a close friend to the Specialists and also the Winx Club. Nabu is also engaged to marry Aisha. He is currently voiced by Will Blagrove in the Nickelodeon dub. *'Roy' (Season 5–present): A new Specialist from Andros ,who works for Aisha's father. Roy has short spiky blond hair with dark eyes and skin tanned. Like that of Nabu ,Roy also has the ability to use magic but also very helpful to Winx because his ability to fight under water. He is rumored Aisha's next love interest though theirs been small showing of it. when he's at the party he shows some interest by wanting cheer her up. We first see him picking up the Winx with a yacht which he driving to Andros for them. He seem to be making friends with the Specialists ,for example when he plays the drums with them. other than this is all that known about Roy He is currently voiced by Bryton James in the Nickelodeon dub.